


A Series Of Unfortunate Encounters

by Abitofeveryfandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But weird, I really am, M/M, One Sentence, also philip, and confused washingdad, and i like seeing my favs in pain, and lams, and sorry for butchering your prompt, and then the washingdad meets alex and philip, angsty lams, for like - Freeform, hope you like it, i do not have self control, i don't know how to change it, i'm really bad at this, john is mean and martha is oblivious and alex was used, martha really isn't a character actually, oh shit i said epilogue i meant prologue, she's just, so it's like, sorry - Freeform, there, weird epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitofeveryfandom/pseuds/Abitofeveryfandom
Summary: When Alex wakes up one morning with a hangover, bruises and a set of teeth marks on his neck, his first thought is that he might have been a bit stupid. Just a bit.





	1. A little bit stupid, just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWriteLikeImRunningOutOfTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteLikeImRunningOutOfTime/gifts).



> So, I'm not at all good at writing Alpha/Beta/Omega things. I don't often read them so this might be a bit iffy. Also, it's the 28/06 right now as i'm starting this because I have no concept of deadlines whatsoever so all my apologies in advance. I hope you enjoy it! (Also I couldn't resist to make Philip the child, so prepare for a lot of freckled shenanigans ;))

Alex was not someone to randomly go out with someone he'd just met in a pub, especially not when that someone was big, threatening and clearly an Alpha. His Omega reflexes had wanted to hide away in a corner when the man spoke to him, but Alex's mind had urged him to ignore the uneasy weight pressing down on his shoulders. He'd simply introduced himself with his usual cocky grin. This particular stranger though, he didn't look at him as if he was confused as to why an Omega would be so upfront with someone. Not like the many others he had talked to that night. Alex got an eyebrow raise and a nod of approval. Then, the stranger had bought him a drink, and another one, and a few more. To be fair, this man was handsome, a bit too handsome even. Especially for the Omega's bisexual horny mind. So yes, Alex may have gotten a bit tipsy – okay, he was drunk. But at least he'd asked the Alpha's name... Before straight up forgetting it when the alcohol made its way into his bloodstream. So much for the advantages of being a lightweight. But he hadn't gone home with the stranger. He was stupid, but not that stupid. No, he'd brought the stranger to his tent. Maybe not that good of an idea.

His memories of what happened next were glazed over with a tipsy rush. Skin on skin, a flame in his stomach and a comfort he thought he'd lost when the war started. Soft lips leaving kisses and bruises scattered all the way along his collarbone. A sharp sting just above the last bruise, in his neck. The presence of someone else holding him, caressing him, making him feel cared about. 

Now, the next morning, the sunbeams were trying desperately to reach underneath his fluttering eyelids. Alex turned onto his side and groaned. His still foggy mind tried to piece together the events of last night when he noticed two things. One, the stranger was nowhere to be seen. The only signs that his presence had not been Alex's imagination were the phantom touches on his lips, the bruises everywhere and the dull ache slowly spreading from his core to the rest of his body. Two, he had a set of teeth on his neck, a bond mark. It burned slightly and a deep longing took a hold of him. He needed to find his Alpha, as soon as possible. With his morning-after-messed-up state and his already little patience there was only one way this could turn out.

Yeah, this really hadn't been that good of an idea


	2. The greatest city in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and his son Philip have arrived in New York when they run into a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have what the kids call no chill whatsoever. I also have no self control. So here's Angry Alex and John (+Philip).

"Come on pops! There's a candy store down the street! Hurry uh-up." Alex sighed and let himself be pulled along by the freckled child that held on tightly to his hand. It had been barely half an hour, but he was exhausted already. After staying up way too late to finish a draft for his latest book and the trip to New York, the only thing that kept him going was Philip pulling him along to buy sweets. Oh the joys of single parenthood. If he got lucky today, he might not be a single parent anymore. This trip was planned for years already, ever since he remembered the handsome stranger's name who gave him his mark. An invisible force had been pulling him in the direction of New York ever since. The set of teeth in his neck had also managed to keep away horny Alphas chasing after him, but there had been a few occasions where he had to pull the "My mate is the President" card.  
Because, yeah, his mate was the President. President George Washington to be precise. Needless to say, most people became terrified of him as soon as they found out. Now, he could really use that extra boost of confidence such an occasion gave him. 'Cause the city felt so big with it's busy roads and screaming people, and Alex felt so small in his oversized coat and Philip by his side. Still, he had to push through and-

"Alexander", said a voice like silver bells. A freckled face looking way too much like Philip for Alex to be comfortable floated right in front of him. He became vaguely aware of two warm -also freckled- hand on his upper arm, holding him in place.   
"John", he responded coolly, "What brings you to New York?"   
"Oh you know..." John shrugged whilst nervously adverting his gaze.  
"I do not know, actually."  
"Well, I-"  
"Goodbye John." Alex pushed the other man out of the way whilst tightening his grip on Philip's hand. His expression was one of annoyance and pain. John tried to get a hold of his arm, but he and Philip had already dissapeared into the crowd. 

"Pops? Why don't you like John? You used to like him, didn't you?" Philips eyes gleamed with curiousity and Alex sighed once again. They were sitting in a cafe, and his son had been biting his lip for the past half hour. He was clearly trying to prevent a flood of questions from spilling out. Seems his patience had worn out. 

"Well Philly, I used to like him yes. And I thought he used to like me, but then..." Alex's eyes glazed over, as if they were made out of porcelain.   
* * *  
Gross heavy sobs tore through his room as he looked at the letters in his hand. Words of love, of admiration, all tied together with pitch black ink on paper. The sentences weren't as poetic as his own, nor did they describe things quite as fluenty, but they were wonderful nonetheless. He softy ran a finger over the signature at the end.

John Laurens, forever yours

Alex mentally scoffed. Forever yours, yeah right. Making out with Martha Manning behind her parent's house. More tears came flooding as his swirling thoughts came to a brutal stop. He had been used in the most selfish way possible, and he was never going to forgive him.


	3. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally meets Philip and Alex (I cannot write the first POTUS i am so sorry, i'll never get to his level)

Alex was nervous. His stomach sunk, his head was spinning and it seemed like a clawed hand had gotten a hold on his chest. And the door hadn't even opened yet. Philip was looking at clouds and spotting figures in them with a big bubbly grin. He seemed completely unaware that:  
One: his dad was on the verge of a full-blown panic attack  
Two: they were currently standing on the doorstep of the first president of the United Stated, who also happened to not only be his father, but Alex's mate. Bless childlike obliviousness.

It had been at least two full minutes since Alex had knocked on the door, and no one had answered yet. His hands were shaking too much to knock again, so Philip did so instead. When someone finally answered the door, he had not expected his dad to almost straight up faint. The man in the door looked big and threatening, but there was a gentle and concerned spark in his eyes. But then again, who wouldn't be concerned if someone faints right in front of you. After the initial awkward introduction they settled in the living room. Alex was still a bit nervous, but he seemed to be more at ease in the presence of the Alpha next to him. His company had a calming effect on all three of them.   
They talked, ate, and talked some more. George Washington himself was talking to them, Philip was bedazzled to say the least. After midnight, he dozed off. Through his fluttering eyelids he saw Alex and George connecting their lips. Alex giggled and George whispered something in his ear with his smooth and silky voice. Philip smiled, he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what you were expecting, i know. But i was a stupid bum and decided to write this at one am the day before the deadline so sue me i did the best i could in my sorry state. i'll probably try to rewrite it or fix it up a bit when i've got the time this summer, i'm leaving for camp in a couple o' days so... anyway, hope you enjoyed regardless. :)


End file.
